


Release me from this hell

by LostAtSeaz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAtSeaz/pseuds/LostAtSeaz
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 12





	Release me from this hell

You hold me in your strong and durable hands, the hands that healed me from my illness, the hands that healed others and the hands that created cures.

Black Widows avoid the cure, they run and take the crumbs of my food. They bite my loved ones and make them sick, but you cure me and them from the poison inserted into our blood. 

May I ask of you one last question? Would you make a cure for me, by taking my life with those caring gentle hands?

You ask of me to stop speaking like this, but I cannot resist the urge to speak. As I feel this will be my last lines of a poem. 

You stab me through the heart with a thousand apologies, I can feel myself drenching your white coat, I should be sorry, that my blood has soaked something precious to you.

My life comes to a end and you kiss me on the lips, the last feeling of touch fades away as I go into a long lasting slumber.

  
  
  
  


May I ask of you one more thing? 

Please, Take care of yourself; Leorio.


End file.
